All I Need
by Call Me Sarah
Summary: Oneshot. Smacked. DannyLindsey. Valentine's Day with chocolate ice cream, belting out favorite songs, and surprise visits. [please read and review.]


"All I Need"

Based on the song, "Momentum," By the Hush Sound

Lindsey and Stella sat in Lindsey's apartment eating their troubles away in chocolate ice cream._Delicious_ chocolate ice cream. "I don't get it." Stella said. "He is so confusing. He's asks me out for Valentine's day, but then he doesn't show? What kinda guy does that? I thought, well I don't know what I thought, or what I _think. _He hasn't even called me, and it's been a day."

Another spoon full, another thought, "Guys are so..." Stella started "Confusing and secretive?" But Lindsey finished "Erm... yeah. Well, at least Mac is. Jeez, try getting Messer to fall in love with you. It ain't easy."

Stella erupted in a fit of laughter, making her wonder how much ice cream was _too much_. "Linds! He's _already_ in love with you. You know what I think?"  
"What?" Lindsey asked. She was already getting into the girly sleepover mood, and she loved it. "I think you should make a move on him. Kiss him senseless, or show up at his door in three in the morning soaking wet or something."

"I especially like the last one. Imagine what he would say and do if he saw you standing at his door, soaking wet, and in need of a hot bath?" Stella said with a laugh. "You're kidding me right?" Lindsey asked with a smile reaching her eyes. "It could work." Stella said, with a shrug. "Then why don't you try that with Mac? I mean..."

She was interrupted by Stella squealing at the radio that was playing in the background. "What is it Stella?" Lindsey on alert, thinking something's wrong. "I love this song! It makes perfect sense. Here, turn it up, and listen."

'You are the dark ocean bottom'

Lindsey grinned, "Yep, definitely fits Mac."

'And I am the fast sinking anchor'

Stella sighed, agreeing with every word. She started singing along,

'Should I fall for you?

You are the scar on my tissue

That I show all of my new friends

Should I show you me?

Should I show you me?'

Lindsey had to admit that it explained Mac and Stella's relationship, and it was a cool song.

'All we need is a little bit of momentum

Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves

All we need is a little bit of inertia

Breakdown and tell breakdown and tell'

Stella dug back into her ice cream, deep in thought.

"If there's some way to figure out why Mac is acting like this, then I will." She thought. "I need Mac, I need Mac in my life. But not if he's zoned out and misses our dates."

'That you are the rain on the fire

Deep in the trees when no one was looking

Should I speak of this?

Should I speak of this?

You are a mirage in the distance

That defies the heat of the desert

Should I believe in you?

Should I believe in you?

All we need is a little bit of momentum

Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves

All we need is a little bit of inertia

Breakdown and tell breakdown and tell

These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall

These rules are made to break us all'

The door bell rang, bringing them out of their thoughts. Lindsey jumped up to answer it while Stella stayed, eating her ice cream. "Mac," Lindsey said to her Boss, who was standing at her door at, she looked at the clock, 1:30 in the morning. "Is Stella here? I need to see her."

He asked with a slight bit of hope. "Sure," She moved out of his way and let him in the door. When Stella saw Mac she stood up and said, "Mac? What are you doing here? Why did you not come last night? I waited for an hour!" Mac slowly walked up to Stella, and gently took her head in his hands. "Stella, all I need is you. I love you, and no one else. You are what keeps me going, you're my best friend, and the love of my life. I'm sorry I missed dinn..." But she cut him off by kissing him softly on the lips. Lindsey just stood there and smiled.

After they broke away Stella noticed that Lindsey had started walking towards her bathroom. "Linds, where ya going?" "Well, I only have 45 minutes before I gotta go stand on Danny's doorstep at 3 in the morning, soaking wet, wanting a hot bath. So I'm going to go get ready."

Stella laughed, and Mac just stood there with a confused look on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day." Mac said with a soft smile, and kissed Stella for the second time that night. "Happy Valentine's Day." She said with just as much love as he did, so much love that she couldn't comprehend.


End file.
